Remembering
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: -:-PG for language-:- . "She sat down on the end of my bed and calmly explained that if I didn’t get up that second, I would miss the train, and I would have to stay at school for Christmas."


~*~"Katie Katie Katie!" I groaned. And rolled over, my best friend, Cassidy was jumping on my bed yelling my name to wake me up.  
  
"Wha?" I asked, still half asleep. She grinned and stopped jumping. She sat down on the end of my bed and calmly explained that if I didn't get up that second, I would miss the train, and I would have to stay at school for Christmas.  
  
At that news, I was out of bed and in the shower. After a quick shower I got dressed in the usual school uniform. I hurriedly threw my things in my trunk and closed it with a sharp snap. I practically ran down the stairs.  
  
"Katie Bell, It's about time, I was going to leave you here," George Weasely, my boyfriend said, pulling me into a hug. I laughed and we made our way down to the horseless carriages, leaving our things for the house elves to get.  
  
I was going to spend Christmas with the Weasely's; all nine million and two of them. Ok so there wasn't nine million and two, but almost. There was Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, Ron, Ginny, their parents, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were going, and of course me and George.  
  
We ended up sitting with Fred and Angelina Johnson on the train to king's cross. It was a nice quiet ride, for the first five minutes or so. After the long ride, the train slowed down. We grabbed our trunks and met up with the rest of the Weasely's Potter, and Granger.  
  
Mrs. Weasely scared me a little bit. She kept hugging me, and then she kept hugging Hermione. I'm guessing it's just lack of daughters that makes her take it out on any girl that walks by.  
  
We took a ministry car to the Burrow, their house in case you were wondering. All wizard houses need to have a name if they are going to be on the floo network. I must admit, it wasn't what I expected, I didn't expect to see a huge house that was dangerously crooked. It was charming in its own sort of way.  
  
The inside was just the way a house should me. Messy and well lived in. I loved it and when I told George this, his ears turned red and he shrugged. It was cute; I'll have to tell him that I love his house more often. Since I was the only one who hadn't been there before, George took me on a tour of the house.  
  
I wish my house was like his. Tons of things everywhere, there were pipes on the walls, and drawings everywhere. It was great I loved it. But then there's my house in the middle of an upper middle class muggle neighbor hood. I think I'll beg my parents to move out here, in a house just like the Weasely's.  
  
They'd think I was completely gone in the head. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. He shared a room with Fred, which some how didn't surprise me. It had two beds, each against a separate wall. There were stacks of books and clothes all over the floor, which some how reminded me of my room. There were quidditch posters everywhere. There was a window that was between the two beds.  
  
After the tour of the house, we took my things up to Ginny's room where I was staying with her and Hermione. Her room was small and blue. It had three beds, which I'm guessing two were transfigured because what would a little girl want with three beds? I took the one closet to the door; Ginny had the middle one, which I guessed was her real bed, and then Hermione in the other bed.  
  
I guess it wasn't that bad, sharing a room with them, but they got annoying because all they talked about was Harry. So I got back by only talking about George. Soon he came and rescued me from the hell of Harry Potter Worshipping hour. I will be forever grateful for that.  
  
"Ugh, I never knew anyone could talk about Harry for so long!" I moaned as we walked around the yard hand in hand watching the snow fall around us.  
  
George just chuckled. "I'm really sorry that my house is so.shabby," he said looking at the ground. I stopped walking and pulled his face up.  
  
"George, you're house is great. It actually looks like people live in it. You can almost feel it, it's so great. You're house is the kind of house I always wanted." I said. His ears turned red and he looked back down. "My house looks like no one lives in it, it's pathetic really. I feels so empty." I said, as we started to walk again.  
  
He shrugged and then said, "Well, I'm glad you like it because you're stuck here for three weeks." He smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't really say stuck," I said, "It's more like, you're stuck with me. It'll be a miracle if you ever get me out of your house again." I said, joking around.  
  
"Yeah, that'll go over really well. Hey Mum, can Katie stay here? I'm moving out, but she wants to stay." We laughed and decided to go inside.  
  
The week before Christmas passed by pretty quickly. If we were walking around, playing chess or sitting in the living room with the whole family, we were sitting up in a tree just talking to each other. As strange as it sounds, it was the only place we could get away from everyone.  
  
Finally Christmas morning came, and I was woke up to George sitting on the edge of my bed with a pile of presents in his arms. "Miss Bell, It's Christmas, waaaake up" he said quite loudly.  
  
"Cassidy leave me be," I muttered rolling over so my back was to him. I heard him laugh and then say "I'm not Cassidy, sweetie, you need to get you're ears checked." I rolled back over and looked at him. "Opps?" was all I could say. He put his pile of presents on the floor and pulled me out of the bed that was so nice and warm. Damn him.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Katie," he said, kissing me. Unfortunately, Ginny decided at that time to wake up and saw the whole thing. It's quite embarrassing to be caught kissing your boyfriend by his little sister. Even more so when his mother and father walk in the room to make sure every one is awake.  
  
At least they didn't seem to mind. I guess I was the only one who was slightly uncomfortable with the whole family watching us. After everyone was awake, we all marched downstairs to find a large pile of gifts under the tree and an even larger breakfast waiting for us at the table.  
  
After the last bit of sausage was eaten, and the last bit of wrapping paper torn off, we all sat around admiring our gifts. I had gotten a few books from my mother and father, who don't' understand I don't like to read. I got a new set of dress robes from Cassidy, a jewelry box from the Weasely's, and a necklace from George, who claimed that I needed something to put in the jewelry box.  
  
My favorite gift of them all was the photo album that George got me. It had something on every page. He waited until we were alone to give me it though. It had pictures from quidditch practices and games. There was some of our group of friends hanging out in the common room. There was one from our first date at the beginning of the year. At the very back, on the last page there was a picture of two eleven year olds, one with red hair and one with blonde-ish brown running around a train compartment. It was the picture of the day we met.  
  
Now, I'm sitting here, writing this down in my journal, I don't know why. Maybe because I feel like I'll never see him again? Cassidy is looking over my shoulder at this and yelling at me for thinking that. I guess she's right.  
  
It's been about a week since he left. He and Fred got on their brooms and left. They couldn't stand Umbridge, and I don't blame them. George wanted me to go with him, but I said I couldn't. I'm starting to regret that now because since they left, Umbridge has been going even harder on us.  
  
I saw Harry Potter's hand from his detention with her. He has I will not tell lies engraved on the back of it. That is cruel and unusual punishment. She also told Filtch he could use the chains in his office again to punish us. I'm so scared.  
  
I shouldn't be, but I am. I know that You-Know-who is back, but I don't want to believe it. I thought I was lucky to live in a time passed him, but I guess it's not. I guess I'm just lucky to be alive now. There's still a while until school gets out.  
  
I miss him so much already. The last thing he said to me was "Katie Bell, I love you and I will be waiting for you at 9 ¾." Then he kissed me, smiled sadly and walked away.  
  
That was the last time that I saw him, only a week ago and it seems like forever. I just can't wait for it to be over, the school year that is. I have to go because I think Umbridge saw me writing in here. I don't want to be in trouble.  
  
Katie~*~  
  
~*~I'm on the train home from School for the last time. I know I haven't written in a while, but Umbridge did find out about this book and she took it. McGonagall gave it back to me today when I was on my way down to the carriages. I can't wait until I get back. I wonder if George really will be there. I hope he is.  
  
I tried to send him a letter, but Umbridge wouldn't let me. We weren't even aloud to say George or Fred for a while. She was rather pissed off. What a way to spend my last year of School. Some evil woman taking over and making our lives hell.  
  
Cassidy fell asleep, so now I'm the only one awake, we should be nearly there. Just another hour maybe. It's sad to think that I'm leaving it all behind, but I'd rather be with George and break my wand in half and live as a muggle than stay there another day with Umbridge. At least Dumbledore came back and no other students will have to have Umbridge again.  
  
We are getting so close, I can't wait. I wonder if he really will be there waiting for me. I bet by this time he's some big rich business man or something. We weren't aloud to get any paper but the Daily Prophet, and since they left school they wouldn't put anything about Fred or George, or any Weasely in there for that matter.  
  
I've been flipping threw that photo album that he got me for Christmas last year. I keep flipping back to the page with the picture of us when we first met. I can remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
He said that he could eat more chocolate frogs than me, so we put our money together and bought about fifty and then we started to eat and eat. He won by one chocolate frog. The card inside it was Dumbledore. He gave it to me and said we would be best friends forever because I can eat almost as many chocolate frogs as him.  
  
We were so hyper from all of the chocolate that we were playing a game of tag in our compartment. I'm not sure how he got a picture of it. Oh well, I don't care because are less than 10 minutes away.  
  
8 minutes to be exact. I'm not changing out of my robes. 7 minutes, the trains starting to slow down. I can't wait. 6 minutes nearly there. I can see everyone starting to line up in the hall. 5 minutes, the train staff is checking compartments. 4 minutes, I can see the station. It's very small but I can see it. 3 minutes, it's so close. If I jump out and run do you think I'll get there faster? 2 minutes, I'm going to put you away because by the time I finish with this sentence it will be one minute.  
  
Katie~*~  
  
George Weasely stood at platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train from Hogwarts to arrive. He looked down at his watch impatiently. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in almost a month.  
  
He could see it turning the corner up ahead. It was so close. So very close he was almost to the point of jumping with joy. He walked up to the yellow line and waited right were he thought she would get off.  
  
The train pulled in, there was no one in the compartments as usual, but sure enough after about 6 other people, Katie Bell stepped out of the train. She glanced around for a second before she squealed and ran toward the tall red haired man.  
  
He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you Katie Bell, I told you I'd be here," he whispered in her ear after they stopped spinning.  
  
"I know, and I love you too George. It's been so lonely without you," she muttered into his shoulder. "Oh no, my mothers here. I'll have to leave." She said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, Love, I'll write you, we won 't be apart much longer," he kissed her one more time, smiled and walked off calling "I love you Katie Bell, I always will,"  
  
Katie sighed and walked over to the storage to get her trunk. She walked over to her mother who gave her a questioning look. She just shook her head and looked one more time at George's retreating figure.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron Weasely was walked through the compartments of the train with his friends when he saw a small black leather bound book sitting on the seat in on near the middle. He picked it up and flipped open to a page near the front.  
  
"Reason's why I love George Weasely-" Ron chuckled and stuffed the book in his pockets before exiting the train. He looked everywhere but couldn't find Katie. 'Oh well, won't hurt to have a look-see now will it?' he thought to himself as he walked over to his mother and father.  
  
-:- a/n: I just found this from like, June. I had no idea that I wrote this, so, just bare with me if it sucks, its rather, elderly. Well not really, just review and tell me what you think!-:- 


End file.
